1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical scanners and in particular to a novel miniature scan engine/module for such scanners, preferably but not necessarily using wafer technology and incorporating a vertical cavity surface emitting laser diode (VCSEL). The invention further extends, more generally to an integrated optical module using VCSEL technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various optical readers and optical scanning systems have been developed heretofore for reading indicia such as bar code symbols appearing on a label or on the surface of an article. The bar code symbol itself is a coded pattern of indicia comprised of a series of bars of various widths spaced apart from one another to bound spaces of various widths, the bars and spaces having different light reflecting characteristics. The readers in scanning systems electro-optically transform the graphic indicia into electrical signals, which are decoded into alphanumeric characters that are intended to be descriptive of the article or some characteristic thereof. Such characteristics are typically represented in digital form and utilized as an input to a data processing system for applications in point-of-sale processing, inventory control and the like. Scanning systems of this general type have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,798; 4,369,361; 4,387,297; 4,409,470; 4,760,428; and 4,896,026, all of which have been assigned to the same assignee as the instant application. As disclosed in some of the above patents, one embodiment of such a scanning system resides, inter alia, in a hand held, portable laser scanning device supported by a user, which is configured to allow the user to aim the scanning head of the device, and more particularly, a light beam, at a targeted symbol to be read.
The light source in a laser scanner bar code reader is typically a gas laser or semiconductor laser. The use of semiconductor devices as the light source is especially desirable because of their small size, low cost and low voltage requirements. The laser beam is optically modified, typically by an optical assembly, to form a beam spot of a certain size at the target distance. It is preferred that the cross section of the beam spot at the target distance be approximately the same as the minimum width between regions of different light reflectivity, i.e., the bars and spaces of the symbol. At least one bar code reader has been proposed with two light sources to produce two light beams of different frequency.
One laser-based bar code scanner relevant to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,120 to Krichever et al. which employs laser, optical and sensor components in conjunction with a so-called "mirrorless" scanner arrangement. One or more of these components are mounted on a drive for repetitive reciprocating motion either about an axis or in a plane to effect scanning.
Another proposed bar code scanner employs electronic means for causing the light beam to scan a bar code symbol, rather than using a mechanical device. A linear array of light sources activated one at a time in a regular sequence may be imaged upon the bar code symbol to simulate a scanned beam. Instead of a single linear array of light sources, a multiple-line array may be employed, producing multiple scan lines. Such a scanner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,605 to Metlitsky et al.
Typically, the semiconductor lasers used in such bar code scanners is an edge-emitting injection laser in which the laser beam is emitted from the p-n junction region on a polished end face of the device.
By their physical nature, these known edge-emitting injection lasers emit a beam from a thin region at the p-n junction. A laser beam emanating from a thin source has a large beam divergence which makes focusing difficult and results in a wide range of variability in performance from laser to laser.
A more recently developed form of semiconductor laser is the vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser diode (VCSEL), such as described in "Efficient Room-Temperature Continuous-Wave AlGaInP/AlGaAs Visible (670 nm) Vertical-Cavity Surface Emitting Laser Diodes" by R P Schneider et al. published in IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, Vol. 6, No. 3, March 1994. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,283,447; 5,285,455; 5,266,794; 5,319,496; and 5,326,386, which are hereby incorporated by reference, for background information.
The VCSEL has a substantial surface area from which the laser beam is emitted; this area may be patterned. Thus, the beam produced is less divergent in one dimension than with known edge-emitting type semiconductor laser diodes. The output beam is round, and is virtually not astigmatic. Furthermore, VCSELs typically operate at significantly lower currents than edge-emitting laser diodes. Therefore, it also generates less heat.
In the laser beam scanning systems known in the art, a single laser light beam is directed by a lens or other optical components along the light path toward a target that includes a bar code symbol on the surface. The moving-beam scanner operates by repetitively scanning the light beam in a line or series of lines across the symbol by means of motion or a scanning component, such as the light source itself or a mirror disposed in the path of the light beam. The scanning component may either sweep the beam spot across the symbol and trace a scan line across the pattern of the symbol, or scan the field of view of the scanner, or do both.
Bar code reading systems also include a sensor or photodetector which detects light reflected or scattered from the symbol. The photodetector or sensor is positioned in the scanner in an optical path so that it has a field of view which ensures the capture of a portion of the light which is reflected or scattered off the symbol, detected, and converted into an electrical signal. Electronic circuitry and software decode the electrical signal into a digital representation of the data represented by the symbol that has been scanned. For example, the analog electrical signal generated by the photodetector is converted by a digitizer into a pulse or modulated digitized signal, with the widths corresponding to the physical widths of the bars and spaces. Such a digitized signal is then decoded, based on the specific symbology used by the symbol, into a binary representation of the data encoded in the symbol, and subsequently to the alpha numeric characters so represented.
The decoding process of known bar code reading system usually works in the following way. The decoder receives the pulse width modulated digitized signal from the digitizer, and an algorithm, implemented in the software, attempts to decode the scan. If the start and stop characters and the characters between them in the scan were decoded successfully and completely, the decoding process terminates and an indicator of a successful read (such as a green light and/or an audible beep) is provided to the user. Otherwise, the decoder receives the next scan, performs another decode attempt on that scan, and so on, until a completely decoded scan is achieved or no more scans are available.
Such a signal is then decoded according to the specific symbology into a binary representation of the data encoded in the symbol, and to the alphanumeric characters so represented.
Moving-beam laser scanners are not the only type of optical instruments capable of reading bar code symbols. Another type of bar code reader is one which incorporates detectors based on solid state imaging arrays or charge coupled device (CCD) technology. In such prior art readers the sides of the detector are typically smaller than the symbol to be read because of the image reduction by the objective lens in front of the array or CCD. The entire symbol is flooded with light from a light source such as lighting light emitting diodes (LED) in the scanning device, and each cell in the array is sequentially read out to determine the presence of a bar or a space in the field of view of that cell.
The working range of CCD bar code scanners is rather limited as compared to laser-based scanners and is especially low for CCD based scanners with an LED illumination source. Other features of CCD based bar code scanners are set forth in U.S. Pat. 5,396,054 which is hereby incorporated by reference, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,398. These references are illustrative of the certain technological techniques proposed for use in CCD type scanners to acquire and read indicia in which information is arranged in a two dimensional pattern.